A Quest of Trouble
by shiriter
Summary: 200 years after the battle in the dark world, all is resolved and the brothers have made peace. They thought their lives wouldn't change much after that but a prophecy takes them on a quest where they would have to team up to solve not only a mystery but end up fixing things more


**Hey guys, I know that I haven't posted anything for long but I have a story to tell**

**It's a Thor story after the second movie, WAY after the second movie now everything is resolved. Odin still rules and mourns his dead wife Frigga and the brothers have made peace with each other. Thor puts his time in battle schemes and Jane is long gone from a century ago, Loki seeks to find his birth family he discovered nothing but Odin has from the Oracle and she has a quest that neither Loki or Thor can go on alone.**

* * *

Odin was summoned by the Oracle late one night, as old as he was he knew he had to go for the Oracle was an old soul that only summoned you if it was important. In her youthful years she would allow people to come to her to tell them their future but as she got older she stopped working with other people and she only called you if she had received an important prophecy.

When Odin arrived at the small house of the Oracle the air was thick with violet smoke he didn't understand. He walked into the house, it was laden with silk drapes instead of doors and everything seemed to have a magical glow. The house was silent except for a soft 'whoosh' sound. He finally found the Oracle lying in her bed, eyes wide and violet smoke pooling around her bed.

"You summoned me Oracle, what seems to have brought your attention to me?" Odin asked not sure if he should whisper to the old woman. She was one of the few mortals on Asgard. She had given up a long life like most of the Asgardians for the gift of predictions.

"Yes, indeed I did summon you, a great prophecy has been predicted." She replied a soft raspy voice that you would expect to hear from a witch.

"Please, share it and I shall see how I could help." Odin said expectantly.

_"Thy must send thy children far to Midgard where thou shalt seek out the maiden with hair of night and eyes of violet shade, for she is the double of one and the lover of one. Her double shalt find love from thy friend yet one shalt fall and one shalt rise. Send only two and four shalt return with new additions to thy family."_ the Oracle finished and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Loki was reading quietly in the Library of Asgard with no care in the world other than his book titled "Families of Frost". It was part of his research to find his family. He had not found much other than a blanket and an old necklace that had been used to tie the blanket together that was hidden in one of the castle's storage rooms. He was just looking through some drawings of the frost giants in his book when he jumped at the thunderous sound of his brother voice.

"Brother! Why do you spend your time reading books when you can go right to Jotenheim!" Thor said without acknowledging that hes in a library. He still called Loki 'brother' even though they knew he was adopted but since they had grown up together and been through so much they might as well be brothers from experience.

Loki stared at the Thunder god irritated, "I'll have you know this is a library and if I wanted to be banished to Midgard until I am 'properly taught' responsibility like you were."

"I see! Well I came to invite you for an evening ride and yes I see your point about being banished but you are one of them, you can enter there and seek your family." Thor said completely ignoring the first half of Loki's statement.

"Fine, I shall come with you for a ride, maybe it shall clear my head a bit" Loki said closing his book and following his brother out to the stables.

The stables were large and kept more than fifty sleipnirs (horses with eight legs instead of four) excluding the many other types of horses they owned, unicorns, Pegasus, normal horses and in the sea they had a few Hippocampi, sea horses that were a gift from the Greek god Posiden.

The brothers tacked and mounted their horses before starting their evening ride through the nearby forest. It was dark but not completely for their was a few rays of sunlight left before it passed and left them in darkness.

Loki was mostly silent but Thor tried to get a conversation going by making comments on the weather, the horses or something that happened while training some soldiers. An hour passed and they had said close to nothing and now it was getting dark.

Loki could see well but he knew Thor couldn't unless there was a full moon but tonight there was just a crescent moon hiding behind some clouds. "Thor, I think we'd rather return before it's too dark for you to see"

"Nonsense Brother! I can see perfectly- AAAAAAAAGH" Thor freaked when he saw a glowing blue orb floating through the forest.

"Thor...is that...what I think it is?" Loki asked nearly smiling. The glowing orb was a Wisp, spread throughout Midgard every time a warrior from Asgard died in battle. They barely showed on Asgard itself and even on Midgard finding a Wisp was hard since there were no more battles the Asgardians had to fight.

The Wisps spread throughout the world and died as forests were chopped down. Loki smiled becuase as a child he'd always tell Thor they were real and Thor would laugh at his younger sibling.

"Thor, let's follow it. This may be the only chance we get to see what happens when you follow a Wisp." Loki said in a whisper scared he'd frighten the small creature.

"Alright Loki but the tales of such a being leading you to your "fate" is common mortal belief." Thor said.

They followed the blue orb for a long time and lost it twice until it started whizzing very fast.

"Why do you think it's running?" Loki asked urging his horse into a canter.

Thor silently did the same unsure of what his brother was thinking.

They galloped through the forest turning through the trees and just when Loki thought they were about to see something new and unusual...they galloped right in front of the palace and the Wisp flew into one the windows.

"Really Loki?" Thor said looking at his brother clearly not amused.

Loki looked at where the wisp had flown up and then it hit him. It had flown into his father's bedroom.

* * *

It took Loki at least three minutes to explain to Thor that the Wisp had went in Odin's bedroom for a reason and then it took another five minutes arguing if it was Odin's room or the bathroom. Eventually Loki won, even though his brother was older Loki had a slightly higher IQ.

They walked up the stairs until the found the Wisp floating at Odin's door as if it were waiting for them before it turned to nothing but a puff of smoke and disappeared. They knocked on the door and no reply.

"Father?" Loki said knocking a few more times.

"Allow me, he probably didn't hear you Brother." Thor said pushing Loki aside before banging on the door with such a force it could have fell flat.

No reply.

"Thor you quim!" Loki opened the door ignoring the confused look on Thor's face.

They found Odin staring into a strange purple mist. It wasn't the mist that was strange, it was what was in it. Floating above is head in the mist were two girls dressed in Midgardian clothing one with blonde hair that was in a pixie cut and she had eyes of piercing green that struck a memory in Loki that kept him from looking at the other girl but Thor noticed.

He saw a girl with raven hair and blue/violet eyes with ashen skin that he couldn't help but think she looked like his brother Loki.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I know I'm mixing myths here but hey it's fun! :D R&R pretty please ;)**


End file.
